Timelines - Vietnam Conflict 2019
The conflict in Vietnam, in the year 2019 between the Vietnamese People's Army (VPA); Great Brittany, The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia; and their allies is documented as follows. Timeline *'June 26th; Brittany:' Breton soldiers depart Corbyn Royal Air Force Base for Diego Garcia together with Firebrand troops stationed in Brittany *'June 26th; Tchvonia:' President Veselova gives a speech for the newly commissioned Mikhail Veselov-class aircraft carrier. It will accompany TPN CTF5 to Diego Garcia to group up with allied naval forces. *'June 27th:' Samogitian troops begin departing the country for Diego Garcia *'June 29th:' Remaining Firebrand troops depart for Diego Garcia *'July 3rd:' TPN Combined Carrier Task Force 1 (CCTF1) passes through the Suez canal on their way to the Diego Garcia staging area. *'July 12th; New Hansa:' The Republic of New Hansa begins the invasion of Vietnam by launching attacks on the port city of Vung Tau; a foothold is gained early in the morning. *'July 12th; Tchvonia:' A Tchvonian People's Navy UDT team infiltrates Cam Ranh Naval Base; the result is satisfactory and Vietnam loses their fleet of submarines with one squeeze. Tchvonian Marines launch their invasion of Cam Ranh. *'July 12th; Brittany:' Brittany's 1st Army Royal Shock Corps cuts off Saigon from northern Vietnam by landing troops at Loc Ninh. A central base camp is built for coalition forces, Camp Justice. *'July 13th; Brittany:' Royal Air Force jets stationed at Diego Garcia are scrambled to provide air support for coalition troops. Royal Marines land at Vung Tau to reinforce present coalition forces. The forest around Camp Justice is set ablaze to thin out possible enemy hideouts. *'July 13th; Vietnam:' Vietnamese defenders rush to set up defenses in major cities. Most if not all of the VPA's anti-air has been deployed. *'July 13th; Samogitia:' Samogitian troops land at Can Tho and establish a beachhead. They are met with resistance and take severe action on the local population. *'July 14th: '''Fireband, Breton and New Hansan troops begin their push into Vung Tau after capturing the harbor. *'July 16th:' Leonard Coetzee meets Theodore Benoit and Elizabeth Aldaine outside of Vung Tau. Brittany's 1st Army Royal Shock Corps begins it's assault on Tay Ninh. *'July 17th:' Fighting continues in the Tay Ninh Jungle. Vietnamese defenders hold their ground. *'July 19th:' The 1st Army Royal Shock Corps breaks through the Vietnamese defences and begins their push into Tay Ninh City. *'July 21st:' Tay Ninh is captured, city wide occupation ensues with small VPA-Breton skirmishes. *'July 22nd: A Breton convoy departs Camp Justice for Tay Ninh. * '''July 23rd: '''Tchvonian Marines capture Cam Rahn Harbor and Cam Rahn International Airport * '''July 27th: '''Coalition forces link up outside of Saigon and begin the invasion * '''July 31st: Saigon falls to the Coalition; Southern Vietnam collapses * August 2nd: '''VPA POWs are processed into makeshift prison facilities, resistance is rooted out * '''August 5th: '''Breton MACVSOG deploy to Hanoi; they sabotage anti-air and abduct VPA commanding officers in charge with the defense of Hanoi * '''August 7th: Assault on Hanoi begins; Royal Air Force engage the remaining VPA aircraft above the skies of Hanoi; Marines push into the city and root out backstreets and alleyways. * 'August 11th: ' Hanoi falls to the Coalition; the majority of Vietnam is now under Coalition occupation. The Communist Regime capitulates to the Coalition and the 4th Indochina War concludes. * '''September 1st: '''The Unified Vietnamese State is created as a Breton puppet state. Communist propaganda purges commence. Conflict Gallery boarding pass.png|British troops depart for Diego Garcia Liftoffniggas.png|A Royal Air Force F/A-22B preparing for take-off Refuel.png|RAF F/A-22Bs refuel over the Indian Ocean Landing at Loc Ninh.jpg|The first British troops touch down on Vietnamese Soil Camp Justice.jpg|Coalition FOB Camp Justice, the base camp for southern Vietnam operations Meet.jpg|Lt. Gen. Coetzee meeting Gen. Benoit and Brig. Gen. Aldaine outside of Vung Tau Assault.jpg|British troops assault the outskirts of Tay Ninh occupation.jpg|Coalition occupation troops in Tay Ninh p thru.jpg|Briton Convoy on it's way to Tay Ninh City road to saigon.jpg|Briton and New Hansan troops link up outside of Saigon siegeofsaigon.jpg|Coalition forces entrenched outside of the last VPA stronghold in Saigon showoff.jpg|Coalition occupation on the outskirts of Hanoi Extraction.jpg|Briton troops prepare to medevac a wounded soldier after a VPA ambush fortunateboi.jpg|Two RNMAW gunships soar over the Vietnamese jungle PD1.jpg|Briton Special Forces being dropped into the outskirts of Hanoi PD2.jpg|Briton Special Forces moving closer into the city BlackoutRE.jpg|Briton Special Forces capture the CO of VPA operations in Hanoi PD3.jpg|Briton Special Forces extract from Hanoi under the cover of night-time dogfight.jpg|RAF F/A-22B engages two Vietnamese MiGs above Hanoi Skirmish.jpg|A Royal Marine engages VPA defenders in Hanoi Capture of Hanoi.jpg|Briton troops wave the flag of Brittany over the Lenin monument in Hanoi vietnam is the new congo.jpg|VPA POWs being processed into make-shift Royal Navy prisons 1562794131854.png 1562794244616.png 1562794847209.png battle_in_the_outskirts_of_can_tho_by_venomblizzard_ddbas6s-pre.jpg battle_of_nha_trang_by_venomblizzard_dda4duj-pre.jpg Cam Rahn City Urban Assault.png Cam Rahn First Landers Push Inward.png Cam Rahn First Landers.png Cam Rahn International Airport Assault 2.png Cam Rahn International Airport Assault.png ETRY.jpg EVAC.jpg firebrand_nh_deployment.jpg firebrand_vietnam.png firebrandvietnam2.png fortify.jpg gds_deployment.jpg idiotsstandinginstreet.png nh1.jpg nh2.jpg nh3.jpg nh4.jpg nh5.jpg POW.jpg Quang Ngai Bridge Fighting.png Quang Ngai Convoy 1080p.png Quang Ngai First Landers Push In.png Quang Ngai First Landers reach Objective, heavy fighting ensues.png Quang Ngai First Landers.png saigonjungle.jpg TPA more fighting 1080p.png TPA move in on anti air site in Quang Ngai province.png TPAAF Assault on some jungle airbase 1080p.png TPN Su-35 Air Combat Vietnam.png TPN UDT 1.png TPN UDT 2.png TPN UDT 3.png TPNSS Mikhail Veselov in the Suez Canal v2.png Category:Timelines Category:Events Category:Conflicts